


The Sound Of My Heart

by tianafizzy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ARE YOU HAPPY JEREMY, F/M, I ALSO LOVE A GOOD ADRIEN GETTIN SALTY STORY, I REALLY LOVE MARINETTE AND LUKA LOWKEY, IM A MULTI SHIPPER IM SORRY, ITS 3AM AND IM DOING THIS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianafizzy/pseuds/tianafizzy
Summary: *POST CAPTAIN HARDROCK EPISODE*After meeting a friend's cute older brother- Luka Couffaine - Marinette can't seem to shake him off her mind. Adrien can be a bit oblivious at times, but when he realizes his bandmate Luka and good friend Marinette have something brewing he realizes something he never had before. What will happen when the boy of her dreams and her newfound prince charming both admit their feelings for Marinette?





	The Sound Of My Heart

Band practice began to happen once every few weeks and with their newfound pianist Adrien, the band had found a cool new sound. Although Luka was known to the others, every practice was a new day for Adrien and Luka to get to know each other. They shared a love of music, especially now that Adrien gets to play his music with friends instead of couped up in his room alone. They also shared a love for their friends, especially one friend in particular. 

"Marinette, one day you're going to stop dragging me to band practice because you always end up ditching me to hang out with Luka after anyways."

"But that's why we invited Nino along this time!"

"That doesn't make it any better!" Nino ignores the girls bickering and walks behind them. He didn't mind being used to get Alya to go someplace, getting to hang out with her at all makes it a good day. Plus, I guess, his best friend Adrien is also in the band so he can see him too. They reach the Couffaine house and head straight to the basement. It seems practice was finishing up. Luka walked over to Adrien as Adrien began putting the keyboard away.

"Hey, I'm really glad you joined. You really have a way with that piano."

"Look who's talking! The music you make with your guitar is unbelievable." Alya whispers to Marinette. 

"You know... it's such a shame you don't support this love triangle because this would have made you explode." Marinette says nothing because on the inside she is exploding.

"Sorry we missed the practice, Nino got caught up." Says Alya to everyone.

"It is ESSENTIAL for me to leave my house with my headphones." They laugh and begin to leave. Luka and Marinette seem to be talking in a corner while Nino, Adrien, and Alya are talking in another. Marinette soon walks over and explains that she is heading off with Luka and exchanges goodbyes.

"Bye Marinette, I'll see you around Luka!" Shouts Adrien as the two exit. Adrien finishes cleaning up his area and takes off with Nino and Alya.

"Wow, Marinette and Luka sure have been spending a lot of time together. Guess they're one step closer to making it official." Adrien tilted his head a bit unsure of what Nino meant. Alya laughed and agreed.

"Making what official?" He asked. "You know, their relationship. Their feelings. All that stuff." Adrien's eyes went wide and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Their what now? You think they have feelings for each other? When did that start?"

"Dude, calm down. It was pretty obvious ever since they started hanging out after the Music Festival," Nino looked over at Adrien.

"You're asking so many questions it's almost like you like her too or something." Adrien stared at the ground. Does he like Marinette? Is that why he has so many feelings right now?

"Oh my God- you like Marinette!" Alya and Nino say in unison. Adrien blushed, trying to come up with a full sentence to explain he wasn't sure because he doesn't even know what it's like to have feelings for someone. He barely understands friendship to this day. A relationship? That sounds too complex.

"This is insane. You have to tell her, like now."

"Whoa whoa whoa, I can't do that! I don't even understand myself right now and I mean she obviously likes Luka... there's no chance for me anyways."

"As much as I live for Adrien and Mari, Adrien's right. Telling Marinette right now could confuse her and make it hard on Adrien and Luka, especially on Mari herself."

"Are you kidding me? Marinette has had a crush on Adrien forever! She's gonna pick him!" Alya glared at Nino who threw his hands over his mouth.

"She has?" asked Adrien shyly. This is what he's talking about when it comes to people, he always assumed Marinette was just a kind girl. She seemed to strictly want to be Adrien's friend. Any time she seemed to be overly nice? That was just because they were such good friends, but she was like this because she liked Adrien as more than a friend?

* * *

 

It was 7 pm and Adrien could not think of anything but Marinette. He barely ate at dinner, ignored Plagg more than he usually did which caused Plagg to complain more, and his head felt like he was going to explode. He looked outside his window and then towards Plagg.

"Now you want to give me attention? Not even when I said my camembert levels were running critically low? How rude."

"I'm sorry, Plagg. Please, I need to get my mind off things. Claws out!" The transformation happened in a flash and then Adrien was out of his window and venturing into Paris. Tonight was Ladybug's night to patrol the city, and Adrien knew this. He needed a friend right now, and since Ladybug doesn't know his true identity it made him feel more comfortable to be open. When he finds her she's standing on a rooftop. He smiles and sneaks up on her.

"Now is this what you call nightly patrol, m'lady?" She shrieks and instinctively punches Chat Noir in the side. Realizing who it was she instantly apologizes and checks if he's okay.

"You pack quite the punch, bugaboo. Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"I am so sorry! I didn't realize it was you! What are you even doing out here? I swear the schedule said it was my turn." As he rubs his side he begins to speak,

"No the schedule was right, but I needed some bugaboo time even on our off days."

"Chat..."

"Okay, okay. I actually did come looking for you intentionally, I have a lot going on in my personal life and I wanted to talk to someone about it." Ladybug sits down next to him and encourages him to speak.

"Well you see, I'm not so good with understanding people and understanding feelings- my own and others. Recently I found out, I have a friend who used to be interested in me, but is now interested in someone else."

"Did you like her too?" Chat looks in the distance.

"I think so. I always thought my feelings for her were feelings anyone would have for a good friend of theirs. My admiration for her bravery and kindness just seemed natural, but looking back at it she was always special to me. The feelings I thought were normal, _were normal,_ but they weren't feelings of friendship. It was more than that. I realized this too late."

"It's never too late." Chat looks at his partner and she is smiling back at him.

"It was a misunderstanding of yourself it seems, but maybe she also needs to know this kitty is a little thick in the head. You should take that chance of telling her. Life is all about taking risks and this could be a great growing experience for you too. Whatever her answer is, however long she takes to give you an answer, just respect it and react accordingly. She would be a fool to not still be interested in you."

"You know, M'lady if this is your way of telling me you're into me, I strongly suggest a Spring wedding." Ladybug shoves Chat.

"Fall? Is that better?"

"Chat!" They share a laugh.

"I appreciate your advice. People can be difficult sometimes and it's something I hate that I struggle with. But you know, I'm glad our relationship isn't difficult."

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> ps thanks for reading! but idk man i was thinking about making two other parts to this -- you choose which you want to happen basically: a really heavy adrinette one or a really heavy luka x ?? one


End file.
